Maintenant dans le Présent
by a.a.k88
Summary: Ca prend place trois semaines après ‘Dans le Passé’.
1. Chapitre 1

Cette fanfic étant au départ une NC-17, j'ai 'coupé' quelques parties car ce site les interdits, désolé. Si voulez l'avoir en entier, suffit de demander. J

Traductrice: Aurélie (a.a.k)

Titre: Maintenant dans le Présent  
Auteur: Anne  
Catégorie: Angel/Cordélia  
Commentaires : Ca prend place trois semaines après 'Dans le Passé'. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu ou ceux qui ont oublié – un rapide résumé - 'Dans le Passé'- Wesley et Wolfram & Hart trouve une prophétie qui dit fondamentalement que si le démon d'Angel tue son âme sœur, alors Angel sera damné. Cordélia était la seule qui ne savait pas qu'elle était l'âme sœur d'Angel. Donc, par des manipulations et des trucs de rituels de Lilah, Cordélia finis à Londres du 19ème siècle. Elle rencontre Angélus. Angélus la veut. Elle ne peut pas le tuer, à cause de tous les effets sur le futur. Angel et Wesley découvrent finalement comment la sauver. Ils le font. Et Angel et Cordy se mettent ensemble à L.A, le présent.- Oh oui, l'âme d'Angel est permanente. Il a juste 'oublié' de le dire à tout le monde. Donc, au jour d'aujourd'hui ils sont 'ensemble'.

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 1 **

Lilah étreignit son bras, résistant à l'envie de coller un crayon sous le plâtre. La démangeaison constante la rendait dingue. Elle grimaça comme le bandage de son autre main frôla la table. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce cher et imposante. Quoi 23, 24, c'était l'âge qu'elle avait quand elle avait mis un pied pour la première fois dans cette pièce, une étudiante avocate nerveuse et déterminée de 2ème année. Comme elle avait été excitée et fière, la seule étudiante de sa classe à obtenir une interview du grand et puissant Wolfram & Hart. Elle aurait dû le savoir alors. Lilah n'avait pas été une mauvaise étudiante, bonne en fait, mais pas super, pas le calibre attendu pour qu'une telle grande et importante firme remarque son courage et sa préparation pour l'emploi. Si elle avait des doutes, elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Lilah était entrée dedans excitée et déterminée qu'elle serait ce qu'ils voulaient. Plus personne ne l'appellerait plus jamais un détritus blanc; elle allait être une 'avocate' et pas juste n'importe quelle avocate mais une d'une firme prestigieuse. Lilah obtiendrait son appartement de rêve, sa voiture de rêve et ses vêtements de rêve, quoi qu'il arrive. Comment est-ce Holland l'avait su? Comment avait-il su qu'elle vendrait son âme pour y arriver? Parce qu'elle l'avait fait, pas directement, mais lentement au cours des années. Au moment où elle avait reçu son diplôme, Lilah avait su qu'elle tuerait pour travailler pour Holland. Il ne lui avait pas demandé là, c'était venu plus tard, quand elle ne pouvait pas partir. Pouvait pas? Elle ne l'avait pas voulu à ce moment-là, l'appartement de rêve était devenu luxueux, la voiture de rêve était devenue en tête de liste chez Mercedes, et les vêtements de rêve étaient des marques. Pendant trois années de plus, Lilah avait suivi les ordres d'Holland, sans se poser de questions. Au moment où elle avait commencé à s'en poser, il était trop tard.

Lindsey l'avait fait se questionner, sa fluctuation à son devoir, sa loyauté flexible, son dégoût final pour le maléfisme de Wolfram & Hart, tout ça l'avait fait se questionner. La mort d'Holland par sa propre création l'avait fait douter. Mais c'était trop tard; elle trop impliquée. Trop acclimatée dans la firme, trop effrayée pour partir.

Lilah ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Lindsay n'avait pas été tué. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas pendre la chance que les Associés Principaux feraient de même pour elle. Donc, Lilah restait. Et ici elle était à nouveau assisse où tout avait commencé attendant leur verdict. Lilah espérait juste que quoi que Wolfram & Hart avait vu en elle quand elle avait passé leurs portes pour la première fois était toujours présent.

"Lilah."

Elle fit un signe de tête à l'associé principal qui entra. Merde. Jeremy entra derrière le partenaire. Fils de pute, son plan aurait marché si ce stupide FDP n'avait pas donné sa carte à ce vendeur. Angel serait toujours en train de chercher sa visionnaire. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, Jeremy n'avait pas l'air effrayé, mais aussi, peut-être qu'il était trop stupide ou peut-être qu'il avait trouvé une certaine manière de tout mettre sur son dos à elle.

"J'ai lu le rapport. Très décevant. A l'origine, j'ai pensé fatalement décevant, mais Jeremy a expliqué votre plan pour rectifier la situation. J'approuve. Faites-le."

"Merci monsieur." Lilah sourit comme l'associé principal sorti.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 **

"Pars Angel." dit Cordélia du divan. Ses mains chassant le vampire.

"Tu es sure que tu vas bien?"

Wesley et Gunn attendaient impatiemment près de la porte, leurs armes pendant inutilement sur leur côté.

"Angel, pars."

"Mais..."

Le visage de Cordélia se plissa en un renfrognement. "Tu es stupide maintenant. PARS. Mauvais démon à tuer, désemparé à sauver. Je vais BIEN."

"Je…"

"Angel," Le regard fixe de Cordélia devint mortel.

Angel acquiesça et se dirigea à contre-cœur faire la porte. "C'est juste que les visions sont si mauvaises." dit Angel aux hommes à la porte.

Wesley et Gunn grognèrent, leurs yeux roulant dans l'unisson.

Ca n'était pas que Wesley et Gunn ne savaient pas que les visions étaient douloureuses pour Cordélia ou qu'ils s'en fichaient. Mais, être obligé d'attendre dans les parages pendant qu'Angel s'assurait qu'elle irait bien, commençait à être exaspérant. Au début ça avait été plutôt mignon. La façon dont le grand 'vampire' dur rôdait autour de Cordélia, tenant sa tête, ses mains, n'importe quelle partie d'elle. Mais trois semaines plus tard, la routine de la mère poule folle d'amour commençait à taper sur les nerfs de tout le monde, surtout ceux de Cordélia.

* * *

"Cordy, tu vas bien? As-tu besoin de plus d'aspirine?" demanda Fred.

"Pas si je veux qu'il me reste une paroi d'estomac. Non, vraiment, je vais bien, ne commences pas, toi non plus. Une paranoïa autoritaire bien intentionnée est assez." Cordélia plaça la froide bouteille d'eau sur son front. "Stupide vampire."

"Cordy, Angel est juste inquiet."

"Je sais, mais pitié ça devient simplement ridicule"

"Angel t'aime. C'est plutôt mignon."

"Mignon." Cordélia plissa son visage puis fit un petit sourire. "C'est plutôt mignon, pas vrai? Mais vraiment, c'est trop. Il ne veut pas me quitter des yeux. Hier, il est même venu avec moi à la Galerie Des Cheveux & Ongles. Si ça n'avait pas été aussi drôle, j'aurais été vraiment ennuyée."

"Drôle? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Fred s'assit sur le divan et recroquevilla ses pieds, attendant le reste avec impatience.

"Bien," Cordélia se recroqueville, faisant face à l'autre jeune femme. "Tu y as été. Des miroirs et lumières partout. Il était comme un chat sur un toit en fer chaud, sautant et esquivant, essayant d'éviter un miroir."

"Comment l'a-t-il fait?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais il a trouvé un endroit, sous l'un des sèches-cheveux."

"Les sèches-cheveux. Est-ce que Paulo travaillait?"

"Evidemment, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour ne pas tomber de ma chaise. Paulo s'est centré sur Angel. Gloussant et oohant. Mr. Européen coiffeur de cheveux sur le chemin du Bronx était fasciné. Ne pouvait pas ôter ses mains d'Angel." Cordélia tendit le bras et caressa le bras de Fred, sa voix devenant haute et effrontée. "Mon, est-ce que tu ne sembles pas délicieux. Mon cher, c'est pas tout le monde qui peut avoir ce look sexy de cuir. Bien que, je doive recommander, peut-être une sarcelle, non attend." Cordélia tendit son autre main et attrapa la joue de Fred, déplaçant son visage de gauche à droite et dévisageant de près. "Non, un or profond, oui. Une chemise or ferait simplement ces délicieux yeux bruns sauter de leur orbite."

"Il n'a pas." couina Fred.

Cordélia acquiesça. "Je ne savais pas si Angel allait s'évanouir, courir, ou arracher la tête de Paulo. Et puis Paulo, ne sachant pas dans quel danger il était, critiqua la dernière coiffure des cheveux d'Angel." Cordélia tournoya ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de Fred. "Chéri, celui qui a massacré ceci devrait être traîné et fouetté avec une brosse bon marché. Je pourrais arranger ça rapidement. Ooh." Cordélia porta ses mains à ses joues. "C'est honteux. Tes cheveux pleurent pour un soin profond et quand on aura fini, peut-être des mèches claires." Cordélia caressa doucement la joue de Fred. "Pour ces profonds, profonds beaux yeux."

"Il n'a pas, pas les cheveux d'Angel."

"Ouaip." Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent et puis éclatèrent en gloussements hystériques.

Les jeunes femmes riaient toujours quand Angel, Wesley et Gunn revinrent.

Les hommes s'arrêtèrent un moment à la vue devant eux. Cordélia et Fred avaient l'air belles et libres dans leur rire. Elles étaient l'image de jeunes femmes sans un souci dans le monde, appréciant leur vie et existence. C'était une vue magnifique et bienvenue pour les hommes qui venaient juste de s'être battu et d'avoir tué un des nombreux malfaisants du monde.

"On est de retour."

Cordélia et Fred sursautèrent légèrement. Etouffant plus de gloussements, elles se levèrent du divan.

"Tout le monde va bien, le désemparé est sauvé, le méchant démon parti?" Cordélia se rapprocha. "Angel?"

"Oui."

"Bien."

"Angel, j'aime tes cheveux juste de la façon dont ils sont." dit Fred.

Cordélia lança un regard à son amie et puis éclata de rire alors que Fred essayait de garder son calme. Fred échoua misérablement.

La main d'Angel alla vers sa tête. "Cordy?"

"Allez grand monsieur 'grr'." Cordélia étouffa ses gloussements et tendit sa main au vampire timide. Parfois, ça la stupéfiait juste comme son grand brave et fort monsieur 'grr' pouvait se fondre en un tel petit garçon mignon et peu sûr. Juste une chose en plus à aimer au sujet d'Angel.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mes cheveux?" murmura Angel à Cordélia, ignorant les visages amusés du reste de la pièce.

"Allez Angel, j'ai acheté un peu de ce soin profond à propos duquel Paulo délirait." Cordélia tira Angel vers les escaliers.

"Tu vas laver mes cheveux?"

Cordélia fit un petit sourire et haussa les épaules.

"Salut les gars." Angel ne regarda même pas ses amis mais commença à traîner Cordélia en haut des escaliers.

"Donc, quelqu'un d'autre a faim?"

"Tacos?"

"Fred, tu ne t'es pas encore rendue malade à cause d'eux?"

"Non."

"Tacos, se sera alors. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec les cheveux?"

"Tu paies, je te le dirai." sourit Fred et elle se dirigea vers la porte.

"Cette fille a passé trop de temps autour de Cordy."

Wesley acquiesça. "Oui. Une chiquenaude pour l'honneur?"

"Je vais à l'avant."


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Angel saisi Cordélia dès qu'ils atteignirent la chambre. Le petit garçon peu sûr était parti, il y avait juste le vampire qui voulait la femme qu'il aimait.

"Non." Cordélia secoua la tête. "Puant. Bain? Je crois me rappeler que tu aimes les donner. Mon tour." Elle tira le vampire dans la salle de bain.

"Uh, Cordy." Angel commença à devenir très nerveux, se rappelant la seule et unique fois qu'il lui avait donné un bain; elle était totalement habillée et blême.

Elle souleva un sourcil vers lui. Il acquiesça et suivit.

Cordélia s'assit sur le bord du baquet, ajustant l'eau. Angel était simplement debout au milieu de la salle de bain, se décalant d'un pied à l'autre.

Quand Cordélia sembla satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers Angel, ses doigts travaillant sur les boutons de la chemise du vampire. La nervosité d'Angel diminua. Il tendit le bras pour la chemise de la jeune femme. Cordélia secoua la tête et donna une gentille tape sur ses mains. Angel les laissa tomber. "Cordy?"

Cordélia ne dit rien, ne regardant jamais Angel. Elle se concentrait sur son but. Ses mains glissèrent sous les côtés battants de la chemise d'Angel, ôtant le matériel de son corps, ses caresses balayant sur ses épaules. Les mains de Cordélia traînèrent le long de la poitrine et les côtés d'Angel, atteignant la ceinture de son pantalon.

"Cordy?" La voix d'Angel était en partie grognante et en partie désireuse.

"Shh, Angel, c'est le moment du bain."

"Dépêche-toi."

"La patience est une vertu, Angel." Ses doigts trifouillèrent avec la brayette, ses mains glissèrent sous le matériel, poussant le pantalon au sol.

"Une qui n'a jamais été attribuée aux vampires."

Cordélia gloussa et fit un pas en arrière. "Dedans."

"Cordélia?" grogna Angel.

"Dedans." Elle pointa le baquet rempli.

Angel grogna et s'assit dans l'eau. Cordélia se pencha vers le bas, le poussant en arrière. "Ferme tes yeux, Angel. Relaxe-toi."

Angel se glissa plus bas dans l'eau. L'eau chaude l'entourait, soulageant ses muscles. Le combat avec le démon avait été rapide et victorieux, mais il avait été difficile. Il soupira. Cordélia avait mis de l'huile dans l'eau, sentant les fleurs et le printemps. C'était magnifique. Angel plongea encore plus bas, ses yeux toujours fermés. Il entendit un tiroir s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il sourit alors qu'il entendit un doux bruissement et le bruit du matériel frapper le sol.

Une main chaude lui toucha le dos. "Penche-toi en avant."

"Je suis confortable."

"Angel." prévint Cordélia.

Angel avança rapidement. Sa conformité fut récompensée quand Cordélia se glissa dans le baquet derrière lui. Il attendit un moment pendant qu'elle s'installait. Puis il saisi ses longues jambes et les tira autour de lui, couchant sa tête sur la douceur de sa poitrine. Angel remercia les Puissances, tous les dieux, anciens et nouveaux alors que la respiration de Cordélia s'accélérait et que ses jambes se serrèrent autour de lui. Un bas grognement retenti dans sa poitrine, un ronronnement plus qu'un grognement alors que Cordélia poussait sa tête dans l'eau, puis le tirait vers le haut. Bientôt, son cuir chevelu fut magiquement massé alors que Cordélia travaillait avec le shampooing. Ses doigts grattaient et pressaient. Le corps d'Angel s'installa fermement entre les jambes de Cordélia.

"Encore." Cordélia pressa ses lèvres à son oreille. Angel ronronna.

Une fois encore, il fut immergé dans l'eau, seulement pour avoir Cordélia le tirer vers le haut. "Maintenant le soin."

"Non." Angel se déplaça rapidement et en un instant Cordélia fut au-dessus de lui.

"Comment tu as fait ça?"

"La patience n'est pas une vertu, mais l'agilité si." Angel fit un grand sourire, attirant Cordélia dans un profond baiser.

Plus tard …

Angel ajusta Cordélia, la portant toujours alors qu'il se mettait debout.

"Angel."

Le vampire prit la jeune femme hors du baquet et la tira à lui. "Mmm?"

"Tu dois arrêter de t'inquiéter tant pour moi. Les autres commencent à être contrariés."

"Ils deviennent contrariés?" Angel leva un sourcil.

Cordélia blottit son corps près de celui d'Angel. "Je deviens peut-être un petit peu contrariée aussi. Mais, je t'aime donc biensûr je te donne le bénéfice du doute."

"Est-ce que j'entends un grand mais ou ultimatum?"

Cordélia rit. "Peut-être, dans le sens que je dirai plus de truc à Fred pour te faire tortiller. Mais, pitié, comme si j'abandonnerais ça."

Angel l'éloigna et l'étudia.

"Quoi?"

"Maintenant que je sais le prix, je décide si les sarcasmes de Fred sont si mauvais que ça. Après tout, elle a besoin d'apprendre comment devenir confortable à L.A. Les taquineries amicales sont un bon départ."

"Angel." pleurnicha Cordélia, s'éloignant et allant se mettre entre les couvertures du lit. "Tu vas devoir t'arrêter à un certain point, pas vrai?"

"Non." Angel s'installa à côté d'elle, attirant son corps près de lui.

"Angel, Angélus est parti, coincé dans le passé où est sa place, il n'est pas une menace pour toi, moi, ou personne d'autre maintenant. Tu as ton âme. Une âme très mignonne et sexy d'ailleurs. Et ne te raidis pas."

Angel essaya de revenir au sentiment relaxé et heureux dans lequel il se délectait. Mais, il ne pouvait pas combattre la tension que le nom d'Angélus apportait dans son corps. Cordélia avait raison. Il n'y avait aucune menace d'Angélus. Ils étaient dans le présent, où l'âme d'Angel était permanente. Cependant, l'alter ego démoniaque sans âme d'Angel lui causait toujours de la peur. Il avait été si près de perdre Cordélia. Mais elle avait raison.

"J'essayerai."

"Merci." sourit Cordélia et elle roula son corps au-dessus de celui d'Angel. "Je t'aime. J'aime un monsieur 'grr' boudant, qui l'aurait cru." Elle remua sur son corps, essayant de se mettre confortablement.

"Pas moi," Angel la serra fort.

"Angel, tu es heureux, pas vrai?" Cordélia se redressa vite.

Angel la retira vers le bas. "Très. Je t'aime Cordélia Chase. Habitues-y toi. Crois-y."

"J'y crois, j'ai dit que j'y croyais." Elle recroquevilla dans le corps d'Angel.

Angel embrassa ses doux cheveux. Son corps avait été satisfait, mais il en voulait toujours plus. Il décala Cordélia loin de l'évidence de son nouvel éveil.

"Angel?" Cordélia résista au mouvement d'Angel.

"Dors." Même après trois semaines et la constante bonne volonté de Cordélia. Angel était toujours peu disposé à laisser son démon la toucher. C'était trop près d'Angélus.

Cordélia se déplaça, se redressant à califourchon sur Angel. Elle considéra le vampire. "Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi et que tu seras exténué." Elle s'abaissa sur son corps. Ses mains et lèvres attaquant sa poitrine. Les lèvres de Cordélia, sa langue et ses dents taquinèrent les mamelons d'Angel.

Angel résista à sa protestation et se pencha en arrière. Les lèvres de Cordélia traînèrent en bas de la poitrine d'Angel, arrivant aux parties d'Angel.

Plus tard … _(désolé, mais que voulez-vous que je mette d'autre ? lol)_

Cordélia se raidi et cria comme la morsure d'Angel et son orgasme frappèrent simultanément.

Ils restèrent couchés ensemble, Cordélia couvrant le corps d'Angel, sa tête pelotonnée contre son épaule. Lentement, elle fut capable d'avoir sa respiration sous contrôle. "Fatigué?"

Angel l'agrippa et embrassa Cordélia solidement. "Dormir, serait bien." Toujours stupéfié devant l'acceptation et l'amour de Cordélia. Il se décala encore, se tournant sur le côté, attirant Cordélia vers son corps.

"Demain, tu pourras aller faire tes cheveux sans moi, mais tu m'appelleras quand tu arriveras là-bas et quand tu partiras. Marché conclu."

"Tu ne veux simplement pas de mèches claires." Cordélia bougea et se positionna plus confortablement. Son corps, ses bras et ses jambes étaient tous drapés autour d'Angel. Cordélia bailla, et puis dit comme une arrière pensée. "Tu es confortable?"

Angel baissa les yeux vers le corps étendu au-dessus du sien. "Oui."

Cordélia blottit un signe de tête dans sa poitrine. "Bonne nuit, alors."

"Bonne nuit," Angel se pencha en arrière sur son oreiller en souriant; consumé par la chaleur qui pénétrait son âme et sa chair froide.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 **

"A quel jeu est-ce que vous jouez?"

"Il n'y a pas de jeu Lilah."

"Ouais, vous avez juste été chez les Associés Principaux derrière mon dos pour lancer ce plan et mettre mon nom dessus. Pourquoi? Vous me montez un coup?"

"Non. La manière dont je vois ça, si vous aviez été 'disciplinée' pour votre échec précédent..."

Lilah jeta le dossier sur son bureau. "Mon échec ? Si vous ne vous étiez pas stupidement identifié, Angel n'aurait pas découvert si rapidement que nous avions pris la visionnaire. Il n'aurait pas découvert le plan. Je ne serais pas bandée comme une putain de momie."

"Vrai, tout à fait vrai. Mais les Associés Principaux sentent que votre glissade." Jeremy fit un signe vers son plâtre. "Etait plus un 'échec'. "

"Donc, pourquoi m'aidez-vous?"

"Parce que comme je l'ai dit, même si vous deviez quitter votre position pour 'des raisons de santé'…"

"Dites-le simplement – Si j'étais tuée."

"Très bien. Votre mort ne m'aiderait pas vraiment. Après tout, je suis nouveau. Il n'y aurait aucune garantie que je sois promu. Après tout, j'ai raté aussi. Donc, j'ai besoin d'une autre chance de faire mes preuves et attirer l'attention des Associés. Vous pouvez m'aider."

"Ainsi, vous pourrez me poignarder dans le dos."

"Mon plan ou plutôt votre plan vous garde en vie un peu plus longtemps. Nous gagnons tous les deux quelque chose en travaillant ensemble."

Lilah fit les cent pas. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais d'un autre côté elle ne faisait confiance à personne. Lilah lança un regard noir, puis secoua la tête. "Angel et Angélus à L.A. Ce plan pourrait marcher ou être la mort de nous tous."

"Les Associés Principaux veulent Angel damné. Vous voyez une autre option?"

"Non."

* * *

Lilah et Jeremy observèrent pendant qu'une équipe de vampires et de démons sautaient dans le portail. Une figure sombre avec un petit manteau était debout tout près en train de griffonner, de calculer et de chanter.

Les épaules de Lilah souffraient à cause de la tension. Ils projetaient de ré-ouvrir le Portail heure par heure jusqu'à ce que la mission soit complète.

Lilah faisait les cent pas, jouant avec sa bandoulière alors que la première heure passait.

"Lilah, ça va peut-être prendre un moment. Angélus ne peut pas être si facile à capturer."

"Deux heures de plus, ensuite nous envoyons une autre équipe."

* * *

Six heures et trois équipes plus tard, deux vampires tombèrent hors du Portail. Les deux étaient ensanglantés et battus, mais un était inconscient et attaché par des chaînes.

Lilah regarda alors que le Portail se fermait. "Où est le reste des équipes?"

Le vampire se redressa. "Mort et poussière. Les légendes d'Angélus semblent avoir été exactes." Il cracha un peu de sang.

Jeremy se recula du vampire inconscient au sol. "Il les a tous tués?"

"Amenez plus de sécurité." ordonna Lilah aux gardes dans la pièce. "Amenez Angélus à l'appartement terrasse."


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 **

Angélus demeura immobile, ses yeux fermés permettant à ses autres sens de faire l'investigation. Les odeurs de l'East End étaient absentes dans l'air. Toutes les odeurs étaient inconnues, toutes sauf le sang, des humains et des démons étaient dans la pièce avec lui. Il écouta. Angélus entendit des voix étranges murmurer. Il bougea légèrement et grogna, des chaînes attachant son corps.

"Ah, Angélus vous êtes réveillé. Bienvenu dans le 21ème siècle."

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux à la voix de la femme. Il n'avait jamais entendu cet accent auparavant, sauf une fois. Ca n'était pas vraiment le même mais c'était similaire. Angélus grogna et tira contre les chaînes.

"Nous nous excusons de nos méthodes, mais nous voulions vraiment vous parler et avons pensé que ce serait la meilleure façon."

Angélus regarda son environnement. Ca n'était comme aucun endroit où il avait déjà été. Il reconnaissait le luxe de la pièce, mais pas les meubles. Ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'aux vampires debout près de la porte. Ils étaient habillés bizarrement. En fait, tout le monde dans la pièce était habillé étrangement. Il fixa la femme, de façon évidente elle avait été blessée, mais ça n'était pas les bandages qu'il fixait mais ses jambes, elles étaient couvertes avec un pantalon.

"Nous comprenons que vous pourriez être un peu désorienté, mais SVP écoutez et nous expliquerons pourquoi nous vous avons amené ici. Je pense que vous trouverez que nos raisons seront appréciables pour vous."

"Déchaînez-moi."

"J'ai bien peur que cela puisse devoir attendre, jusqu'à ce que quelques petites choses soit expliquées. Ca n'est pas une question de confiance, mais de précautions."

Angélus la regarda méchamment. La femme fit un signe de tête aux vampires de la porte. Ils traînèrent un autre vampire à l'intérieur.

L'humain mâle près de Lilah tendit un étrange objet en métal, c'était formé comme un pistolet. Les yeux d'Angélus se rétrécirent.

"L'utilité originale de ceci." L'homme tenu un petit, très petit objet brillant. "Etait d'empêcher les démons de faire du mal aux humains, mais comme ça n'est pas ce dont nous avons besoin, nous l'avons modifié un petit peu."

Lilah refit un signe de tête aux vampires. Les vampires tirèrent l'autre vers Jeremy. Jeremy plaça un petit objet dans l'autre chose qu'il avait en main.

"Angélus d'après tous les rapports vous êtes intelligent donc je pense que vous comprendrez ceci." Elle pointa alors que Jeremy pressait le pistolet en métal dans la gorge du vampire qui se débattait. Le vampire fléchit puis lança un regard menaçant.

"Vous voyez, il va parfaitement bien. Lâchez-le."

Le vampire en colère s'approcha de Jeremy.

"Jusqu'à maintenant." Lilah utilisa ses doigts bandés pour pousser quelque chose qu'elle berçait dans sa bandoulière. Instantanément, le vampire approchant hurla comme du feu se propageait hors de son intestin. Vite, très vite, le vampire fut poussière.

"Maintenant," Lilah se recula du tas de poussière. "Nous avons en placé une en vous. Je suis sure que nous n'aurons jamais une occasion de l'utiliser, croyez-moi nous n'en avons pas envie. C'est juste une précaution jusqu'à ce que vous deveniez orienté. C'est tout."

"Pourquoi?" grogna Angélus.

"Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas?"

Angélus acquiesça.

"Bien." Lilah indiqua à l'un des vampires de déchaîner Angélus.

Angélus bondit vers le haut et brisa le cou du vampire.

"Angélus, ça n'était pas très gentil, en fait ça montre que vous ne pas comprenez pas."

Lilah poussa un autre bouton. Angélus hurla et tomba en arrière.

"Maintenant, il y a différentes conséquences à pousser ce bouton. Vous avez vu le pire, et avez maintenant expérimentez le plus petit. Comprenez-vous?"

Angélus lutta pour se relever et grogna. "Que voulez-vous?"

"Nous comprenons que vous avez récemment rencontré cette femme."

Jeremy tendit une photo. Angélus étudia la femme aux cheveux sombres sur la photographie. C'était une photographie stupéfiante, les couleurs sautaient hors, et la beauté de la jeune femme était évidente, pas obscurcie par un film brouillé noir et blanc. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Angélus s'était réveillé et avait senti l'étrangeté de l'endroit, il commença à accepter qu'il n'était plus dans le 19ème siècle.

"Cordy." Angélus saisi la photo. C'était elle. Elle portait un pantalon comme l'autre femme. Mais il était différent, bas sur les hanches, montrant un peu de son estomac. La blouse était étroite et vivement colorée. Angélus traça le corps de la photo. C'était sa Cordy. Elle s'en était allée – partie avec un vampire et un humain. Le souvenir du combat dans la ruelle revint clairement. Le trou noir, ils avaient disparus dans le même qu'il avait vu cette dernière fois avant de tomber inconscient.

Lilah sourit devant la réaction d'Angélus. Le plan pourrait peut-être simplement marcher. "Je peux voir que vous vous souvenez d'elle. Partie, n'est-ce pas? Mais pas seule, elle a eu de l'aide."

Jeremy tendit une autre photographie. Angélus la saisi. C'était l'autre vampire, dans une longue veste de cuir.

"C'est Angel."

"Angel?"

"Oui. Angel, un vampire avec une âme. Ou plutôt votre futur vous. Est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez être, Angélus, un vampire avec une âme? Nous comptons sur le fait que non."

"Non." grogna Angélus niant la photo.

"Oui. Vous avez obtenu une âme. Assez répugnant. Je sais que ça nous a causé quelques problèmes. C'est pour ça que nous avons envoyé Ms. Chase à vous. Nous espérions que vous seriez capable de briser leur lien. Redressé le mal. Les vampires ne sont pas supposés avoir d'âme. Vous pouvez voir ça. Sans Ms. Chase à ses côtés, bien, alors pas d'âme. Mais vous avez échoué, n'étiez pas capable de les séparés. En fait, ils semblent être même encore plus proches maintenant. Regardez." Jeremy montra une autre photo à Angélus. Angel et Cordélia étaient en train de s'étreindre, de s'embrasser. Angélus chiffonna l'image avec un grognement violent. Il se dirigea vers la porte à grand pas.

"Angélus, vous n'êtes pas à la maison. Vous avez besoin de nous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous dirons où ils sont. Mais, il y a d'autres informations dont vous aurez besoin. Etes-vous prêt à écouter?"

"Dites-moi."

"Magnifique. Commençons votre cours accéléré sur le 21ème siècle et Angel Investigations."


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 **

Angélus faisait impatiemment les cent pas dans la pièce. Ca faisait une semaine à écouter et apprendre à propos de son futur lui. Ca le dégoûtait comment il s'était tourné en un faible imbécile. Angélus porta ses mains à ses cheveux courts et à sa veste en cuir. Il avait résisté au changement de son apparence au début. Mais, il s'était rapidement habitué quand Lilah avait expliqué que le moyen le plus facile d'avoir Cordy était que celle-ci croit qu'il était Angel. Elle ne pensait plus à Angélus comme d'une menace, mais elle n'était pas stupide, si Angélus voulait pouvoir s'approcher assez près pour la prendre, alors Cordélia devrait croire qu'il était Angel, au moins pour un moment.

Angélus stoppa ses cent pas pour fixer les images sur la table. Angel Investigations. Il grogna. Il les tuerait tous, il détruirait toutes les évidences de la trahison de son future lui à sa vrai nature. Sauf, ses doigts caressèrent l'image de Cordélia. Elle serait lui. Et cette fois, il ne gaspillerait pas son opportunité avec des jeux.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 **

"Angélus, votre timing va devoir être parfait. Il est peu probable que nous serons capables de distraire Angel très longtemps."

Angélus grogna. Au moins il ne s'était pas tourné en une totale poule mouillée. Angélus se souvenait du combat dans la ruelle. Non, Angel n'était pas une poule mouillée. Mais, maintenant Angélus était conscient de la situation, il ne perdrait pas, pas quand il savait les conditions.

* * *

"Cordy, tu es bientôt prête?"

"Ca n'est pas ma faute." Cria-t-elle de la porte de la salle de bain.

Angel fit les cent pas et grommela. "Dépêche-toi. Les réservations sont pour 20h. Il est 20h maintenant." Angel n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réellement envie de sortir dîner. Bon, il n'avait pas réellement envie d'y aller. Les endroits sociaux avec des humains le rendaient inconfortable. Il semblait toujours faire quelque chose qui embarrassait Cordélia. Mais Cordélia avait tout de même envie de sortie et puisqu'il n'était pas capable de refuser quoi que soit à sa visionnaire, ils sortaient. Si Angel n'était pas si heureux et amoureux, il serait irrité de la façon dont la jeune femme le menait par le bout du nez mais comme c'était le cas – il était juste stupéfié qu'elle l'aimait.

"Ne me crie pas dessus. Ca n'est pas ma faute si nous sommes en retard." Cordélia était debout dans l'embrasure de la salle de bain.

Angel se tourna et la fixa. Mince, ils allaient être vraiment en retard maintenant.

"Angel, non. Angel, c'est la dernière robe décente que j'ai." Cordélia recula dans la salle de bain devant le regard d'Angel.

Angel ignora les gémissements de Cordélia et s'approcha. Ses mains atteignirent la basse couture de la robe de soie noire.

"Angel, arrête." Cordélia donna une tape à ses mains. "Tu as déjà ruiné mes autres robes." Ses mains firent un signe aux vêtements déchirés sur le sol.

"Je t'en achèterai plus."

"Là n'est pas la question. J'ai faim."

"Je cuisinerai plus tard." Les mains d'Angel se déplacèrent vers les fines brides, ses doigts ôtant le matériel des épaules de Cordélia.

"J'ai faim maintenant et je veux sortir."

La main large d'Angel s'ouvrit grand dans le dos nu de Cordélia, ses doigts la poussant vers lui. La phrase suivante de Cordélia fut stoppée alors que les lèvres d'Angel couvrirent sa bouche.

Le soupir de Cordélia était un croisement entre un pleurnichement et du désir. Elle marmonna quelque chose contre les lèvres du vampire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"J'ai dit, t'as intérêt à cuisiner quelque de vraiment délicieux et en faire beaucoup."

Angel sourit et la ramena dans ses bras. Cordélia se raidit soudainement et recula brusquement en arrière. Les bras d'Angel se serrèrent, son désir se tournant instantanément en inquiétude alors que Cordélia haleta et saisi sa tête.

Angel berça la jeune femme tremblante dans ses bras, ses mains caressant son corps jusqu'à ce que la vision passe.

Aussi tôt que les tremblements de Cordélia diminuèrent, il l'amena vers le lit. Il atteint rapidement la table de nuit et remis un peu d'eau et des pilules à Cordélia. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sa main de retour autour de ses épaules.

"Je ne mangerai jamais maintenant." Cordélia se pencha contre l'épaule d'Angel.

"Je commanderai quelque chose avant de partir, ok." Il l'embrassa gentiment sur le dessus de la tête.

"Chinois."

"Chinois. La vision?"

"Un laid démon vert couvert de bosses." Cordélia grimaça alors qu'elle saisissait un papier et un bic. "Angel, il y a aussi beaucoup de vampires. Sois prudent STP." Elle lui tendit l'adresse.

"Je le serai, maintenant couche-toi. Je vais appeler Wesley et Gunn. Je vais aussi voir si Fred peux revenir de la bibliothèque."

"Je vais attendre en bas."

"Je pense que tu devrais te coucher."

"En bas."

Angel grommela et la souleva.

"Je peux marcher."

"La ferme."

"Hummph, ow." Cordélia enterra sa tête boudante dans la poitrine d'Angel.

Angel installa Cordélia sur le divan dans le lobby. "Tu es confortable? As-tu besoin de plus d'aspirine? Je vais aller te chercher plus d'eau."

"De l'eau serait bien. Ensuite vas-y."

"Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je devrais attendre Fred." Angel tendit la bouteille d'eau à Cordélia.

"Angel."

"Très bien. Repose-toi." Angel l'embrassa.

"Chinois."

Angel leva son téléphone portable montrant qu'il avait compris alors qu'il sortait de l'hôtel.

Cordélia plaça la bouteille sur son front. Chinois. Ca avez semblé bon. Maintenant, ça faisait juste son estomac encore plus nauséeux. Cordélia se demanda s'il y avait une manière pour qu'elle puisse lancer les visions sur le marché comme un suppressif d'appétit. Elle pourrait être riche. Les conscients de poids d'L.A se ficheraient de la douleur extrême s'ils pouvaient perdre rapidement du poids. Cordélia ferma les yeux et se pencha en arrière, attendant que le martèlement aigu diminue en un martèlement engourdi. Cette douleur-là n'était pas si mal et elle durait seulement jusqu'à ce que le méchant soit mort et parti.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 **

Les yeux de Cordélia restèrent fermés alors qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. "Fred, par ici."

Cordélia ouvrit les yeux devant le silence. Elle se redressa.

"Angel, c'était…" Cordélia se leva comme le vampire s'approchait. "Angel, où sont Gunn et Wesley."

"Je suis sûr qu'ils seront là sous peu." Il vint plus près. "Tu es magnifique."

"Tu as déjà exprimé ça, plutôt efficacement." Cordélia cligna des yeux. La douleur dans sa tête avait diminué mais n'était pas partie. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Le démon…" Cordélia recula involontairement comme le vampire s'approchait encore plus, souriant grand. "Angel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec….. Oh merde, d'aucune façon… impossible." Cordélia trébucha en arrière contre le divan, empêchant sa fuite.

Angélus fut sur elle en un flash. "Je suis content de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Est-ce que ça signifie que je t'ai manqué?"

"Non, non. Ton âme est permanente." Cordélia poussa contre Angélus. Se dégageant d'une façon ou d'une autre, frappant la table alors qu'elle se déplaçait.

Angélus la laissa faire quelques pas avant qu'il ne la re-saisisse. "Je n'en ai jamais eu, je n'en veux pas une." Angélus agrippa solidement ses épaules, immobilisant son vol.

"C'est satanés avocats." Cordélia donna un coup de pieds, avec réalisation. Il rit alors qu'il l'esquivait. "Si tu refais ça, je casse ton bras. Reste immobile et laisse moi te regarder."

"C'est ça ouais,"

Angélus grimaça comme la pointe aigue de sa chaussure s'abaissa sur son pied.

Angélus grogna et la lança dans ses bras, pliant ses jambes vers le haut. Il déchira ses sandales noires. Angélus les fixa pendant un moment puis les jeta à terre. Cordélia se tortilla contre le vampire.

"Cordy." Fred entra ses bras remplis de nourriture Chinoise. "Le livreur était à l'extérieur. Angel, je croyais que tu étais dehors à tuer des démons." Fred rougit à la façon intime dont Angel portait Cordélia.

"Cours, Fred." Cordélia se tortilla contre Angélus. "Va trouver Angel, dis-lui qu'Angélus est ici. Cours."

"Quoi…" Fred resta debout, assommée.

"Certainement, va lui dire." rit Angélus.

Les yeux de Fred s'élargirent et elle couru, les boîtes de nourriture s'écrasant au sol.

"Maintenant, Cordy, il est temps de partir. On a un peu de rattrapage à faire. Bien que je doive te prévenir, je suis assez contrarié avec toi." Angélus pressa sa main autour de son cou jusqu'à ce que la lutte de la jeune femme cesse.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 **

Angel atteint l'entrepôt et attendit l'apparition de Gunn et Wesley. Il tira son téléphone. Il avait vraiment envie d'appeler et de voir si Fred s'était déjà montrée à l'hôtel. Angel haussa les épaules et rangea le téléphone alors que le camion de Gunn se garait. Cordélia serait bien et elle lui crierait juste dessus pour s'inquiéter.

"Hey mec, les méchants sont à l'intérieur?" Gunn sauta hors du camion, prenant les armes que Wesley lui tendait.

Angel acquiesça.

"Bon allons-y alors."

* * *

"Mec, il y en a beaucoup." Gunn pieuta le vampire qui l'approchait. "Est-ce qu'il y a un autre schéma de pyramides sanglantes ou quelque chose comme ça?" Gunn esquiva et un donna un coup de pied à un autre vampire.

Angel se pencha au-dessus du démon mort, plongeant son pieu dans le vampire qui cherchait à l'atteindre.

"Je ne sais pas." Angel ramassa un vampire et le lança vers Wesley. Wesley plongea son pieu attendant dans le corps.

Angel rossa le groupe de vampires qui l'entouraient. Son portable commença à sonner. Angel donna un coup de pied et pieuta, incapable d'atteindre son téléphone avant qu'il ne s'arrête.

Wesley mis une autre flèche dans son arbalète alors que son téléphone commençait à sonner. Le temps que Wesley tire le projectile, la sonnerie stoppa.

Angel grogna alors qu'il attendit le téléphone de Gunn se déclencher. "Réponds." Seulement Cordélia et Fred avaient tous leurs numéros. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Je suis un peu occupé là." Gunn esquiva un vampire qui approchait alors que la sonnerie s'arrêta.

Angel grogna alors qu'il prenait son téléphone. Un vampire se précipita sur Angel, l'envoyant lui et son téléphone au sol. Angel envoya un coup de pied vers le haut, faisant tomber le vampire en arrière. La main d'Angel saisi rapidement le téléphone comme il commença à sonner encore.

"Angel, Angel" La voix de Fred vint de la ligne.

"Assez," grogna Angel comme un autre vampire sorti de nulle part. "Wesley." Angel lança le téléphone vers Wesley.

Wesley regarda l'arbalète dans ses mains et le téléphone en l'air. Il laissa tomber l'arme et attrapa le téléphone, esquivant et roulant hors du chemin d'un vampire.

Avec son visage de vampire, Angel accouru près de Gunn et saisi sa hache et commença à la balancer rapidement et exactement.

"Biensûr, Angel prend-là, c'est à toi." dit Gunn de par terre.

Gunn se releva et se dirigea vers Wesley.

Wesley avait le téléphone contre son oreille, ne disant rien écoutant juste. Gunn regarda alors que le visage de Wesley devint blanc.

"L'Anglais?"

"Angel, laisse le reste. Angel nous devons y aller, tout de suite." Wesley ignora Gunn.

"L'Anglais?"

"Pars et reste avec Fred, elle est au Caritas. Reste là-bas avec elle jusqu'à ce que j'appelle."

"Alors aide-moi L'Anglais, si tu ne craches pas le morceau."

"Angélus est là. Il a Cordélia."

Gunn regarda Angel se battre contre plusieurs vampires. "UH?"

"Le portail temporel."

"Merde. Je suis parti." Gunn couru à son camion.

Wesley regarda vers le combat. Tous les vampires étaient concentrés sur Angel. Wesley couru à la voiture d'Angel.

"Monte." Wesley envoya foncer la voiture à travers les portes de l'entrepôt, conduisant dans le groupe de vampires.

Angel sauta dedans balançant la hache vers le vampire qui tenta de le suivre.

"Cordélia?"

"Fred a vu Angélus avec Cordélia." Wesley fit faire un virage serré à la voiture, fonçant vers l'hôtel.

Angel ne dit rien. La poignée de la hache se cassa en deux.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 **

"Ils sont morts." Angel était au-delà de la rage, au-delà des sentiments. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'appeler l'hôtel pour Cordélia. Angel savait qu'elle n'allait pas être là.

"Angel, nous n'avons pas le temps de faire une guerre complète contre Wolfram & Hart. De façon évidente Angélus ne l'a pas encore tuée, mais…"

"Il ne va pas la tuer."

"Angel, la prophétie."

"Je ne discute pas avec la Prophétie, je te dis juste qu'il ne la tuera pas ou plutôt pas dans le sens stricte du terme."

"Angel?"

"Il la voulait à ses côtés au 19ème siècle, je doute qu'il ait changé d'avis, ça n'aurait pas été mon cas. Non, il va la transformer."

"Oui." Wesley enleva ses lunettes et les frotta vigoureusement. "Oui, bon alors nous n'avons toujours pas le temps. Et on ne peut pas tuer Angélus"

"Oui, on peut."

"Non, on ne peut pas. Angel, rien n'a changé si Angélus…" Wesley se stoppa et le fixa.

Angel trébucha, sa main saisit brusquement le comptoir.

"Angel?"

Angel se tourna loin de son ami, son visage de vampire clignotant et de bas grognement sortirent de sa gorge. Après un moment Angel s'immobilisa et leva lentement la tête.

"Angel?"

"Rien. Ce vampire du passé ne me privera pas de Cordélia."

"Evidemment, nous la trouverons. Mais tu ne peux pas tuer Angélus." Wesley étudia Angel; le vampire semblait être normal. Enragé et craintif, mais normal. Ses émotions devaient avoir momentanément accablé Angel. Wesley comprenait. Il souhaitait également qu'il puisse crier, pleurer ou frapper quelque chose.

Angel souleva ses sourcils et acquiesça. "Allons-y."

"J'ai dit à Gunn de rester avec Fred au Caritas."

Angel ne fit pas mine d'avoir compris l'information; il sorti juste en trompe.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 **

"Angélus, est-ce que la visionnaire est morte?"

Angélus y réfléchit. Est-ce que sa Cordy était morte? C'était une question d'opinion. "Oui."

"Bien, bien. Bon, il est temps pour vous de repartir. Nous pouvons avoir le portail prêt dans un moment."

"Je ne vais nulle part." rit Angélus.

"Ca n'est pas le plan. Vous tuez la fille et retournez là où est votre place."

"Non. Pourquoi retourner là-bas? Là-bas est où j'ai eu ma malédiction. J'évite aussitôt cette petite partie de l'histoire. J'aime bien ici."

"Vous n'avez pas ce choix."

"Si. Je l'ai." Angélus fit un grand sourire alors que Lilah poussait de façon répétitive sur le dispositif qu'elle tenait. "Pourquoi me sous estimez-vous, vous trouvez que la version avec l'âme est effrayante. Bien, chérie, vous vous êtes inquiétée du mauvais. Je suis plus une menace que ce phénomène avec une âme ne l'a jamais été. Ca ne marchera pas." rit Angélus pendant que Lilah essayait d'activer le dispositif. "Pas sans cette pièce de métal en moi. Et bien, je m'en suis débarrassé il y a un long moment."

"Quoi? Comment?"

"Vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû être si libre dans vos conversations d'oreillers ou avec votre argent. Trouver quelqu'un qui pouvait ôter ça n'était pas si difficile. Tsk, Tsk, je me sens si sous-apprécié."

"Bâtard."

"Oh c'est vrai, vous croyiez que j'avais envie de vous. Désolé, juste un moyen pour une fin."

La main d'Angélus saisit brusquement l'avocate par la gorge, l'empêchant d'atteindre le téléphone. "Vous voulez Angel damné, bien vous voyez, je le veux juste mort. Et quelle est la grosse affaire. Je suis l'original. Vous ne sembliez pas vous en préoccuper durant nos petites sessions d'entraînement. Oh non, étiez-vous en train de penser à celui avec l'âme chaque fois que je vous ai prise? Je me sens tellement utilisé." Angélus rit serrant fort sa main libre, tordant son plâtre. "Ceci est ce que j'avais vraiment envie de faire. Oh, wow, votre peur est tellement plus attirante que votre bonne volonté, mais pas de temps. Chut, arrêtez de pleurnicher ou je vais vraiment vous faire crier." Angélus jeta Lilah contre le mur.

Angélus s'approcha, dominant le corps tombé de Lilah. "Pensez à ça. Angel sait que je l'ai prise. Son premier arrêt sera ici. Mais je ne serai pas là - juste vous. Et je ne peux simplement pas le voir être réellement heureux avec vous, là tout de suite, pouvez-vous ? L'âme ne pourrait l'avoir changer à ce point, il est toujours un vampire, il est toujours moi. Il vous laissera peut-être en vie, mais serez-vous capable de marcher? Alors vous serez encore moins amusante que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Et si vous interférez avec mon plan, je te vous tuerais et si ça vient à ça – bien vous souhaiterez vraiment que ça soit Angel qui vous déchire en deux. J'imagine que ça fait un moment qu'il n'a plus torturé personne. Moi, d'un autre côté, ai toujours la compétence et le désir. Alors qui est-ce que ce sera? Moi ou Angel?"

"Que voulez-vous?"

"Pas beaucoup. La fille et Angel mort. Il n'y a pas de place dans ce temps pour nous deux. Vous pouvez le voir ça, pas vrai."

"Vous avez dit que vous l'aviez tuée."

"A oui?" Angélus sourit.

"Angel viendra après vous."

"Je sais. Quand il passera dites-lui salut, dites-lui que je resterai en contact et que je prendrai bien soin de ce qui est à moi. Ragaillardissez-vous, ça sera marrant. Et qui sait quand se sera fini, je vous laisserai peut-être en vie."


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 **

"Je ne comprends pas, si vous savez qu'Angel va venir ici, pourquoi avez-vous relâché les détecteurs de vampires ?"

"Parce que, crétin, nous voulons qu'il trouve Angélus. Nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur ce bâtard. Peut-être que si nous sommes chanceux, ils se tueront l'un l'autre et nous laisseront en vie."

"Vous, vous voulez dire."

"Ne vous mettez pas à votre aise. Si Angélus gagne, il pourrait très bien revenir et je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à laisser des survivants. Non votre plan est en train de faire des spirales hors de contrôle."

"Mon plan?"

"N'y pensez même pas." Lilah poussa un bouton. La voix enregistrée de Jeremy rempli la pièce, expliquant 'son' plan.

"Si je tombe, vous venez droit en enfer avec moi. Non. Quand Angel se montrera, nous lui donnerons le message d'Angélus et lui souhaiterons bonne chance."

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Ca s'appelle le contrôle des dommages."

* * *

"Angel, nous avons besoin de discuter du plan."

Angel ignora Wesley et marcha hardiment dans le cabinet juridique. Les gardes firent juste un signe de tête nerveux vers le vampire et le laissèrent passer. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de regarder Wesley.

"Angel, entrez." Lilah pressa le bouton sur son bureau pour ouvrir la porte.

"Vous m'attendiez?"

"Il n'y a aucun besoin pour la persuasion. Angélus a votre visionnaire. Il a dit qu'il resterait en contact. Je crois qu'il veut que vous les trouviez. Il ne vous aime pas vraiment."

"Où est-il?"

"Ca il n'a pas voulu le dire. Mais." Lilah leva son plâtre et sa main bandée pour écarter le vampire qui approchait. "Voici une liste d'appartements avec et sans terrasses que la firme utilise pour ses invités. Aucune garantie, mais il ne connaît pas L.A et les informations qu'il sait, il les a obtenues de nous. Donc c'est un départ si vous ne voulez pas rester près du téléphone."

"Pourquoi?"

"Disons juste qu'Angélus du passé n'est pas tout à fait ce que nous avions espéré."

Angel rit. "Chérie, Angélus du présent ne l'est pas non plus." Le vampire saisit les papiers du bureau et en un instant il eut Lilah par le cou. "Ca devient vieux. Quand j'aurai fini avec ce que j'ai à faire, je vais peut-être simplement devoir revenir et essayer quelque chose de nouveau." Il serra jusqu'à ce que l'avocate soit inconsciente.

"Angel?" Wesley resta debout immobile dans le choc.

Angélus sourit. "Ai-je oublié de mentionner que le moi du passé avait déjà fait le déchirement en deux avec l'âme sœur d'Angel. Avec le regard sur ton visage, je suppose que oui. Whoops, mon erreur." Angélus stoppa Wesley avant qu'il n'atteigne ses armes. "Tu es vivant parce que – en fait, je ne suis pas sûr de pourquoi tu l'es. Mais, ça semblait juste plus simple d'aller avec la charade jusqu'à ce que j'aie un soupçon sur Angélus 1 ou serait-ce 2. Ce truc de temps est farfelu."

"Cordélia?"

"Est soit morte, soit vampire. Je vais avec vampire. Dans ton intérêt, celui de Gunn et de la douce petite Fred, elle a intérêt à être vampire. Parce que si elle est vraiment partie, alors je n'aurai rien pour occuper mon temps après que j'aie détruis Angélus 2. Je vais avec 2, parce qu'il a pu être le premier, mais je suis le vrai truc."

"Tu ne vas pas me tuer?"

"Pas maintenant. Peut-être plus tard. Ca dépend. Cordy veut peut-être te transformer – j'en ai rien à foutre. Non. Tout ce que je veux est ce qui est à moi. Angélus l'a peut-être transformée, mais elle est à moi. Ca a été prophétisé."

"Stop." Wesley tira le vampire.

"Pas très malin." Angélus mit une main contre la poitrine de Wesley et poussa. Wesley valsa plusieurs mètres plus loin et atterrit en un tas inconscient au sol.

* * *

Wesley se leva du sol, marchant de façon précaire vers où Lilah était en train de lutter pour se mettre debout. Il l'aida à se relever.

"Uh, merci."

Wesley la tira d'un coup sec vers le haut et la poussa contre le mur. "Sale garce stupide."

"Hey," Lilah se dégagea de Wesley. "J'ai dit à Angel où aller."

"N'étiez-vous pas en train d'écouter, ça n'était pas Angel." Wesley leva son autre bras et poussa son avant-bras sur la gorge de Lilah. "Sale garce stupide, vous n'avez pas seulement relâché un Angélus, mais deux et le plus probable pour la bonne mesure, une Cordélia sans âme. Et si vous ne les craignez pas, alors craignez-la elle très fort. Elle n'était pas contente d'avoir été lâchée dans le 19éme siècle."

"C'était Angel."

"Non." Wesley serra sa poigne sur la femme blessée. "Celui qui a fait l'incantation, qui est-il, où est-il? Qui a fait le rituel?"

Wesley tira son plâtre, tirant le bras cassé d'un coup sec vers le bas. Lilah hurla. Wesley ne donna pas une pensée qu'il blessait une humaine. Lilah Morgan n'était pas humaine.

"Maintenant, amenez votre lanceur de charme ici ou mourez. Je ne suis peut-être pas un vampire, mais je suis vraiment en colère pour le moment. Et à moins que vous ne me donniez ce que je veux, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous devriez vivre." Wesley saisit sa main bandée et compressa.

Lilah lutta pendant qu'elle acquiesçait. Wesley la laissa aller près du téléphone.

Il resta en arrière et attendit.

Un petit homme timide en robe noir jeta un coup d'œil furtif autour de la porte. Wesley tira l'homme. "Vous venez avec moi. Et vous" Il tira Lilah par sa bandoulière. "Aussi."


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 **

Angélus jeta un coup d'œil à l'adresse sur la feuille imprimée. Il sourit. Il savait où était Angélus. C'était où il serait allé. Angélus démarra la Plymouth, un sourire heureux et mauvais en place. Il aurait sa Cordy. Et Angélus mourrait. Ca serait une bonne nuit.

* * *

"L'Anglais, de quoi tu parles?'

"La prophétie s'est produite. Cordélia est morte ou si Angel avait raison, un vampire. Angel n'est d'aucune aide parce qu'il est Angélus. Ce qui nous laisse avec deux Angélus, un à nous, l'autre d'une manipulation du temps. Les deux extrêmement dangereux, les deux pas-sains pour nous."

"C'était…."

Wesley fit taire Lilah avec un revers de la main. "J'en ai marre de vos sales jeux d'avocats intellectuels qui jouent avec l'âme Angel, comme si vous aviez une idée de comment est Angélus ou des conséquences que vos actions apportent. Rien que pour Cordélia, vous devriez être écorchée."

"Hum, l'Anglais, t'es sûr que t'es pas sous de l'influence du sort?"

"Non. Je suis juste vraiment irrité pour l'instant. Fred prend cette personne et trouve un rituel pour un portail qui s'ouvrira hier avant qu'Angélus ne prenne Cordélia." Wesley poussa l'homme masqué tremblant.

Fred acquiesça rapidement. "Vous avez intérêt à venir avec moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu fâché à ce point." Elle cligna des yeux vers le petit homme.

"Wesley ne devrions-vous pas courir après Angel ?"

"C'est trop tard, Cordélia est damnée, Angel est damné. Nous devons agir avant que ces tragédies ne se produisent, pas maintenant."

"Ce truc de temps me fiche la chair de poule." Gunn se laissa tomber dans sa chaise.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 **

"Tu ne pouvais pas attendre mon message? Je suis impressionné."

"Tu es mort. Vraiment mort." Angélus entra à l'intérieur, étudiant la disposition de l'appartement terrasse.

"Salut Angel. Wow. Pas d'âme. La prophétie avait raison. Je peux t'appeler Angel, deux Angélus est vraiment embrouillant." Le vampire Cordélia se glissa dans la pièce principale.

"Tu en doutais? Tu avais promis que non."

Cordélia haussa les épaules. "Tu me connais. Sceptique jusqu'à la dernière minute. Je mets tout ça sur le dos de mes parents." Elle sourit et s'approcha Angel.

"Cordy, viens ici. N'oublie pas à qui tu appartiens."

Cordélia regarda en arrière vers Angélus et plissa le visage. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le divan et s'assit.

"Cordélia, viens ici." dit Angel.

Cordélia le fixa puis regarda Angélus. "Ton tour, encore."

"Cordy, tu es mienne, je suis ton sire."

"Tu tires la carte du papa. Whoaw. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne peut pas simplement tous bien s'entendre. Je suis parfaitement contente avec vous deux." Elle rayonna vers les deux vampires.

Les deux vampires identiques grognèrent.

"Très bien. C'était juste une pensée. Purée."

"Cordy, qui veux-tu qui gagne ?" demanda Angel.

"Uh, c'est une question chargée, s'il y en avait jamais une. Whew. Qui je veux? Mon sire, qui est plutôt marrant. Il y a quelque chose à dire à propos du sexe avec son sire. Mais aussi, je suppose que vous le savez tous les deux. Humm. Mais, le sexe avec Angel était bon aussi."

Angel grogna. Angélus rit jusqu'à ce qu'il réfléchisse à tout ce que Cordélia avait dit. Ensuite son grognement fit écho à celui d'Angel.

"Choisi." exigea Angélus.

"Non. Je ne le ferai pas. Si j'en choisi un et que l'autre gagne, je suis dedans pour quelques décennies très inconfortables. Angel, ici ne sera pas le même vampire compréhensif et pardonnant qu'il était avec une âme et bien, nous savons tous que tu sortiras de ta manière pour me faire payer. Pas nécessairement que ça soit une mauvaise chose, mais comme je l'ai dit, je vous veux tous les deux."

"Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux." Grogna Angel.

"Ne deviens pas tout 'grr' avec moi. Je peux le faire en retour maintenant. Merci beaucoup. Ecoute, Angélus est mon sire; il y a certaines fidélités impliquées. Toi, bon ok je t'aime. Mais vraiment, quand est-ce que l'amour à tout conquit pour toi ou pour moi."

"Amour? Tu veux de l'amour. L'amour est…" dit Angélus.

"Oui. Je sais comment tu te sens vis à vis de l'amour. T'étais pas super sympathique avec les deux dingues vampires Roméo et Juliette."

Angélus ne put s'empêcher de regarder Angel pour une explication.

"1767. James & Elisabeth."

"Comment?"

"Je lui ai raconté." Angel haussa les épaules.

"Ils étaient stupides, ils n'auraient pas durés un siècle." dit Angélus.

"Plus de deux. Ils étaient amoureux." Cordélia fit un signe de tête. "Bon, jusqu'à ce qu'Angel les tue."

"Tu les as tués. Seigneur, tu es une déception. Tu chasses ton espèce."

"Ne le blâme pas. J'avais eu une vision. Poof, une nana blonde en poussière – une autre blonde, je te le dis moi, elles ne sont rien sauf des ennuis. Est-ce qu'on peut le faire à Darla – je sais qu'elle est ton sire et tout, mais tu l'as fait une fois – où est le mal à le refaire - et hey que dis-tu de Buffy, pas poussière mais morte." Cordélia plissa son visage, regardant Angel.

"Kate aussi si c'est ce que tu veux."

"C'est l'autre blonde à laquelle je pensais." rayonna Cordélia. Elle se retourna vers Angélus. "Et techniquement Angel n'a pas tué James, il s'est fait enlever le cœur par un certain Docteur démon slug."

"Slog." dit Angel.

"Peu importe. De toute façon, il est simplement mort dans le tram. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était de l'amour, de l'amour meurtrier frappé par la douleur, mais de l'amour. Et tu ne peux pas oublier Spike et Drusilla."

"Je préfèrerais autant. Cordy les a rencontrés. Ils étaient ensembles jusqu'il y a peu d'années." ajouta Angel pour le bénéfice d'Angélus.

"Angel, ça n'est pas gentil. Spike est impuissant et s'accroche à Buffy. Je mets tout ça sur le dos de Dru, ils seraient toujours ensemble si elle n'était pas partie avec le démon. Buffy est juste la nana de rechange. Blonde. On peut vraiment la tuer?"

"Oui."

"Cordy."

Cordélia se tourna vers Angélus. "Quoi?"

"Tu es à moi."

"Ouais, et tu veux dire?"

"Est-elle toujours comme ça?" Angélus devenait frustré devant la conversation de Cordélia et Angel. C'était comme s'ils savaient ce que l'autre pensait.

"Hey, tu l'as transformée." sourit Angel.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" grogna Cordélia.

"Je t'aime Cordy."

"Je t'aime aussi." Sourit-elle.

"Nous sommes le même." hurla Angélus.

"Bien, ça confirme juste mes propos, pourquoi dois-je choisir?"

Les deux vampires mâles grognèrent.

"Oh, d'accord. Angélus tu es un mauvais vampire du 19ème siècle, sexy, définitivement marrant. Angel est toi, plus le gars qui boude avec une âme du 20éme siècle, puis le gars héros du 21éme siècle, et Angel sans âme. Il a des couches. Tu n'en as aucune. En plus il a des cartes de crédit du 21ème siècle et je ne dois pas expliquer ma haine pour les blondes. Mais je ne choisi pas. Après tout, tu es mon sire."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Cordy, je gagnerai." dit Angel.

"T'as intérêt." Cordélia se réinstalla dans le divan et regarda.

Angel eut à peine le temps de bouger avant qu'Angélus ne l'ait par la gorge. Angel tourbillonna et balança ses jambes vers Angélus. Angélus tomba au sol. Angel se tourna et tira un pieu. Angélus fit un bond vers le haut et lança Angel en travers de la pièce. Angel se leva immédiatement, son corps torsionnant celui d'Angélus. Les deux vampires luttèrent, s'envoyant valser dans la pièce.

Cordélia souhaitait qu'elle ait un corps pour grignoter autour. Ca pourrait prendre un moment.

Finalement, Angel avait Angélus au sol, le pieu sur son cœur.

Soudainement, Angel fut frappé sur le côté. "Angel, non, le truc de Star Trek. Merde, dis-moi que tu n'as pas tué Wesley." Cordélia fracassa une chaise sur la tête d'Angélus pendant qu'elle hurlait.

Angel grogna et pris Cordélia, la poussant contre le mur par la gorge. "Tu es à moi."

"Duh. Mais, Angel, tu le tues et tu n'existes pas. Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Ok, j'ai oublié pendant une minute, mais il ne peut pas mourir, il doit repartir comme ça tu pourras avoir ton âme, me rencontrer – ton âme sœur, puis être damné encore, avec moi. J'aime ce futur, ne le fiche pas en l'air. Nous avons besoin de Wesley."

"Il essayera le truc de l'âme. Lilah."

"Ok, mais on pourra la tuer quand elle aura fini? Elle est peut-être pas blonde, mais je l'aime pas."

"Quoi que tu veuilles."

Cordélia saisit Angel, l'embrassant. Elle eut une secousse. "NON." Son cri vibra contre les murs alors qu'Angel disparaissait en poussière.

Angélus l'attira à lui. "Tu as choisi le mauvais, maintenant tu vas avoir pour des décennies, peut-être des siècles à payer." Angélus attaqua ses lèvres.

"A peine." Cordélia se pencha en avant et puis se redressa alors qu'Angélus éclatait en poussière. Quel était l'intérêt maintenant? Cordélia fixa le pieu dans sa main. Pourquoi pas? Elle le plongea dans sa poitrine.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce alors que toute la poussière s'installait.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 **

"Fred?"

"Ca marchera. Ca vous amènera là-bas et vous ramènera."

"Je croyais que t'avais dit que c'était un voyage en sens unique." dit Gunn.

"Ca l'était. Maintenant ça ne l'est pas."

"Donc tu le crois. Il t'a tout dit." Wesley pointa le vieux monsieur.

"J'ai doublé, triplé et quadruplé la vérification Ca marchera. La mathématique est juste."

"Bien." Wesley tira son poignard et transperça le cœur de l'homme.

Gunn, Fred et Lilah sursautèrent tous avec surprise. Lorne haussa les épaules.

"Plus de voyage dans le temps après ceci. Et Lilah, quand ça sera fini, si Angel ne vous tue pas immédiatement, souvenez-vous simplement, vous essayez quelque chose comme ça une nouvelle fois, et je le ferai. T'es prêt ?" Il se tourna rapidement vers Gunn.

"Uh. Whoaw. "

"Les gens sous-estiment souvent le Muffin." Lorne se pencha vers Fred.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 **

"Ok maintenant quoi?" Gunn se releva du sol.

"Bon sang."

"Bon sang. Ce ne me fait pas me sentir tout chaud et duveté."

"Nous sommes dans le garage souterrain. J'avais espéré qu'on aurait atterrit plus tôt." pointa Wesley.

Gunn fixa son camion se garer et lui et Wesley sauter hors pour rencontrer Angel.

"Encore, maintenant quoi? Prendre le camion jusqu'à l'hôtel?"

"Non. Allez." Wesley commença à courir vers lui-même, Gunn et Angel.

* * *

"Stop."

Wesley dérapa jusqu'à l'arrêt alors que ses armes, celles de Gunn et Angel étaient pointées sur eux.

"Oh seigneur." Dit l'autre Wesley.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" dit Gunn alors que son double et celui de Wesley s'arrêtèrent devant eux.

"Y a pas le temps, écoutez, Wolfram & Hart a réutilisé le portail, seulement cette fois c'est pour amener Angélus dans le futur." Wesley regarda sa montre. "N'importe quand maintenant, il entrera dans à l'Hypérion pour prendre Cordélia et tu ne veux pas que…. Bon, bien il comprend." Angel était déjà dans sa voiture en train de partir.

"Il y a une victime là-dedans." dit Wesley, clairement en conflit, regardant son double du futur.

"Allez-y. Nous restons. Mais ne laissez pas Angel le tuer. Renvoyez Angélus. Ensuite je ne sais pas. Mais prenez Cordélia et ne la laissez pas seule. Ne le faites pas. Si rien d'autre ne s'assure autrement. Ensuite tuez le lanceur de charme. Allez chez Lilah, faites-là vous le dire puis tuez-le." hurla Wesley alors qu'il faisait un signe à son Gunn vers le garage.

Gunn regarda son double. "Ce qu'il a dit et puis-je emprunter ceci." Il saisit la hache et couru après Wesley.

* * *

Gunn regarda par-dessus son épaule alors que Wesley se battait contre trois vampires. "Est-ce que ça va marcher?"

"Si non, je préfère mourir en me battant plutôt que comme une victime d'Angélus."

"Bon assez." Gunn balança plus fort vers les vampires qui approchaient.

Rapidement les deux humais furent battus.

"Hey, promenade cool. Uh." dit Gunn avec son dernier souffle.

Wesley ne répondit jamais.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 **

"Angel, tu viens pas de partir?" Cordélia se leva du divan.

"Pars d'ici tout de suite. Va prendre ma voiture et pars." Angel saisit Cordélia, la traînant jusqu'à la porte.

"Angel?"

"Ne discute pas. Allez."

Cordélia fixa Angel. Il était enragé et effrayé. Elle acquiesça et le laissa la guider dehors.

"Et où allez-vous?" Angélus était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Cordélia le fixa puis regarda en arrière. "NON."

"Cours." hurla Angel alors qu'il balançait un coup de poing à Angélus.

Le cri de Cordélia pour Angel se fit entendre comme elle courait. Elle s'arrêta. Cordélia ne pouvait pas quitter Angel.

"Je vais l'avoir. J'obtiens toujours ce qui est à moi. "

"Jamais." Angel chargea le vampire sous la porte.

* * *

Cordélia cria encore alors qu'elle fut tirée loin de la porte de l'hôtel.

"Cordy."

"Wes. Oh mon…"

"On sait. Reste… va à ton appartement."

"NON."

"Oui. Va. Fais le sort d'annulation de l'invitation et n'ouvre pas la porte jusqu'à ce que moi ou Gunn … ou n'importe qui d'autre qu'Angel frappe à la porte. Va. Si Dennis montre n'importe quelle hésitation, n'ouvre pas la porte." Wesley poussa Cordélia vers la voiture. "VA."

"Fred? Elle est censée passer."

Wesley lui lança son téléphone. "Encore mieux, va la prendre à la bibliothèque et allez toutes les deux au Caritas. Restez jusqu'à… restez simplement jusqu'à ce que Lorne soit capable de dire si vous pouvez partir sans l'un de nous."

"Wes."

"VA."

Cordélia acquiesça, essuya ses larmes et couru.

* * *

"Merde, lequel?" L'arme tranquillisante de Gunn hésita en l'air. Il pointa son arme vers les vampires qui se battaient.

"Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'Angel portait du pourpre tout à l'heure?"

"Pour les fringues d'Angel c'est Cordy l'experte, pas moi. Merde."

"Que portait Angel? Laisse-tomber, tire sur les deux."

"Quelle manière de montrer qui est le chef." Gunn laissa partir une raflée de balles alors que Wesley faisait de même.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

"Cordélia je t'ai dit…"

"Oui, mais Angel et Angélus sont nazes pour leur compte donc je suis venue. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai laissé Fred saine et sauve avec Lorne."

"Cordélia, ça n'est pas ce que…"

"Je sais. Vous avez déjà découvert le bon et le mauvais?"

"On pense que oui, mais on ne peut pas en être sûr tant qu'ils ne se réveillent pas. Tu ne penses pas qu'Angel sera fâché, pas vrai?"

"Que vous lui ayez tiré dessus comme sur un chien? Non. Laisse-moi aller là-haut."

"Je ne…"

"Wesley laisse-moi y aller."

Wesley acquiesça.

* * *

Cordélia passa la première porte. Elle regarda le vampire séduisant. Elle grimaça devant la chemise noire. De façon évidente, le mauvais.

Elle se dirigea vers l'autre porte. Cordélia entra. Le bâtard. Il portait du pourpre mais elle ne lui avait pas donné cette chemise.

Elle gifla le vampire inconscient au visage.

"Ow. Quoi?" Angel tira sur les chaînes. "Cordy?"

"C'est ce qui t'arrivera si tu ne portes pas les chemises que j'achète pour toi. Qui t'a donné ça – pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout à l'heure?" grommela-t-elle pendant qu'elle se jetait sur son torse.

Autant qu'Angel aimait avoir le corps de Cordélia drapé au-dessus du sien, les chaînes étaient un problème.

"Je suppose par ce show que tu sais que je ne suis pas la version historique."

Cordélia se redressa, assise. "Je ne sais pas. Vraiment, comment suis-je censée savoir? Angélus est plutôt intelligent. Tu pourrais faire semblant d'être le gentil. Ca pourrait être un piège."

"Cordy, les chaînes"

"Donc, quand as-tu eu cette chemise 'POURPRE'. Je ne te l'ai pas donnée. Je ne crois pas que je l'aime." Les doigts agiles de Cordélia travaillèrent rapidement les boutons. Sa bouche suivant le chemin de ses mains.

"Cordy, non je t'en prie."

"Tu veux que j'arrête?" Cordélia s'assit bien droite.

"Je veux mes mains libres c'est tout. STP."

"Nope. Tu pourrais être le mauvais type."

"Tu es tellement dedans pour ça."

"Je t'aime." marmonna Cordélia alors qu'elle trifouillait avec la boucle de la ceinture du vampire.

Angel n'était pas sûr de quoi penser. Les futurs Wesley et Gunn avaient dit qu'il y avait un danger pour Cordélia de la part d'Angélus du passé. Et il se rappelait en train de charger l'autre vampire, lui donnant des coups de poings sur le sol, le tuant lentement ou peut-être pas tuer, mais faisant sa vie de vampire extrêmement douloureuse. Angel se souvenait d'avoir porter le pieu à son torse prêt à pousser. Puis tout était devenu noir. Jusqu'à maintenant.

"Cordy, Angélus?"

"Porte d'à côté. Portant du noir. Il est un vampire très limité." Dit-elle, soulevant à peine ses lèvres de son torse.

Angel fit un petit saut, essayant de se redresser mais les chaînes l'en empêchèrent.

"Cordy."

"Non. Etrange. Wesley et Gunn ne pouvaient pas vous différencier. Donc ils vous ont tiré dessus sur tous les deux. Remercie dieu que je sois dans les parages, tu aurais pu être enchaîné pendant des heures."

"Je suis toujours enchaîné."

"Oh, ouais, mais c'est marrant." Cordélia se déplaça plus bas sur le corps d'Angel.

* * *

"Cordy, tu me possèdes cœur et âme. Je suis à toi quoi qu'il arrive. Mais Cordélia quelque chose s'est passé. Wesley et Gunn sont venus du futur pour prévenir…"

Cordélia leva sa tête de son torse.

"Shh, quoi qu'il se soit produit dans le futur, ça ne s'est pas produit maintenant. Angélus est attaché à la porte d'à côté. Eww. On a intérêt à y aller. Wesley est probablement en mode soldat et le gars maléfique derrière la porte numéro 1 a besoin de retourner là où est sa place."


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 **

"Cordy?"

"Salut" dit-elle avec un sourire brillant. "Regardez qui est avec moi."

Gunn et Wesley sautèrent sur leurs pieds, leur arbalète en main.

"Angel. Vraiment. J'ai reconnu la chemise." Elle fronça les sourcils. "En fait, c'est pas le cas. Où est-ce que tu l'as eue? Je ne l'ai pas achetée. C'est pas ta couleur. Et tu ne l'as portait pas tout à l'heure. J'avais choisi cette chemise." Elle se pencha contre Angel.

"Hum.

"Angel tu réalises qu'un mot de ma part et Wesley va te tirer dessus pour faire plein de trous. Parle."

"Tu as déchiré les boutons de la chemise que tu avais choisie. Elle est au sol près de la deuxième robe que tu avais mise."

"Oh. Ok. Mais où as-tu eu celle-ci."

"J'ai essayé d'aller faire les magasins sans toi. Tu avais dit que le pourpre était bien."

"Pas le dérivé du rouge, mais le dérivé du bleu va bien avec la couleur de ta peau. Ne refais plus ça, ok."

"Ok, j'avais juste pensé que tu aurais apprécié que j'aille faire du shopping."

Cordélia se tourna et le fixa. "Oh seigneur, Angel, j'adore cette chemise. NON. Vraiment. Quelque fois je m'empêtre tellement avec ton truc du héros que j'en oublie que tu es si mignonnement chou. Oh, je t'aime." Cordélia l'étreignit étroitement.

Wesley et Gunn haussèrent les épaules. De façon évidente, Angélus était à l'étage toujours attaché. Le vampire bégayant malade d'amour devant eux ne pouvait être qu'Angel.

Angel grimaça alors que les bras de Cordélia le serraient. Mignonnement chou? Il était un vampire. Dangereux, mortellement maléfique, ok il avait une âme qui le faisait simplement non maléfique, mais mignonnement chou? Ca n'était pas vrai. Il grogna vers la femme qui l'avait appelé comme ça. Bon sang. La colère d'Angel disparut, quel était l'intérêt. Si Cordélia lui disait de sauter dans des cerceaux dans la cour, il le ferait. Ok, il ferait peut-être un peu de résistance si le show était dans la lumière du soleil. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait que si Cordy lui ordonnait jamais de faire une telle tâche, ce serait sous une pleine lune. Angel attira Cordélia encore plus près, sa tête s'abaissant pour capturer ses lèvres.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"Alors, est-ce que la nana avocate peut toujours marcher?" Gunn leva les yeux de la planche de scrabble qui était entre lui et Fred.

"Elle boitera peut-être pendant un moment." Wesley regarda Angel reposer son épée.

"Et le mec du rituel de temps?"

"Mort."

"Donc plus d'Angélus à propos de qui s'inquiéter?"

"Pas du passé."

"Où est Cordy?" Angel revint près de ses amis.

"Elle prend un bain. On a été chez 'Travail du Corps'. Elle a acheté toutes les huiles de bain et tout. J'ai pris de la lotion. Est-ce que ça ne sent pas bon, comme les fleurs?" Fred leva sa main. Wesley et Gunn se précipitèrent pour assurer à Fred que c'était magnifique.

"Un bain? Hum, bon je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit." Angel monta les escaliers deux à la fois.

"Fatigué? Il est neuf heure, c'est un vampire." Fred leva les yeux d'un air interrogateur.

Wesley et Gunn haussèrent les épaules. Wesley regarda la planche de scrabble. "Hum, vous avez de la place pour un autre joueur?"

"Biensûr, mais pas de langage bizarre de démon, c'est bien trop étranger." dit Gunn.

* * *

Angel fronça les sourcils alors qu'il vit Cordélia sur le lit en peignoir. "J'ai manqué le bain?"

Cordélia sourit et acquiesça. "Là, tu peux mettre la lotion après-bain." Elle tendit la bouteille et détacha son peignoir.

Angel y réfléchit et puis sourit. "Ca marche."

Fin


End file.
